Unexpected Gifts
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Monica's marriage is going downhill but then she meets Chandler. Other friends don't exist in this one. If anytime you have any Chandler and Monica ideas for me just leave it in a review or message me.


Unexpected Gifts

Monica is married to Jeff Reed. They are having there first baby. Monica is eight months pregnant. Jeff is a realtor. Monica was a teacher but she quit and wanted to be a stay-at-mom.

But lately there marriage seems going downhill. They are disagreeing on things. Jeff working late nights and not home much. When Monica wants to be with her husband he says no. Monica thinks maybe she is not attractive anymore or is it something else. But he does go with her to Lamaze classes.

One month later Monica is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later they go up to delivery room. The doctor delivers a baby girl. The doctor hands her to Monica. Monica says "she is so beautiful." "Lets name her Hannah Elizabeth." Monica was brought back to her room. Jeff holds his daughter.

The next day Jeff went to the hospital and bringing Monica and Hannah home. Monica is starting to be really emotional. During the night Hannah cried and Monica got up and fed her and rocked her back to sleep.

The next morning. Monica says "honey, it was our first night home and I would liked little help from you." "I'm going to need help for little while." Hannah cries. Monica went and got her and sits on the sofa. Monica says "come on, Hannah don't cry." "I'm right here." "Your mommy is right here." Then Monica started to cry too. That night went better when Jeff got up with her.

The next day came. Hannah is down for a nap. Jeff says to Monica "I can't keep lying to you. I'm sorry for me to tell you this when you have only given birth 2 days ago. But the truth is I have been having an affair with my secretary." Monica says "how could you, how long has this been going on"? Jeff says "three months." Monica says "that's why you didn't want to be with me did I get so big that you thought I was not attractive anymore"? Jeff says "well no, but I don't think I can explain it." Monica says "Do you love her? Jeff says "Yes, with all of my heart." "I paid for this house so I'm staying right here so that means you and Hannah have to leave." Monica says "you jerk you are kicking us our and I'm still a little weak from giving birth and I'm tired.? Jeff says "I'm sorry I will help you pack up Hannah's things." Jeff packed up a baby bag. Monica packed up one suitcase of things. Then Monica and Hannah came down. Jeff says "I called a cab for you since your car is at the shop." Jeff helps Monica and Hannah to the cab.

The cab drops Monica and Hannah off in the park. Monica sits down and takes Hannah out of the car seat. Monica is holding her. Monica starts to cry. Monica says "I'm not sure if I can do this alone, baby girl." Monica is wiping away her tears and a man sees this and sits down by her. He says "Miss, are you okay." "My name is Chandler Bing." Monica says "no, I'm a mess right now." "My name is Monica Reed." Chandler says "do you want to talk about it." Monica says "I just had her two days ago and my jerk of a husband kicked us out and he has been having an affair with his secretary for the past 3 months." Chandler says "oh my god, what a jerk." Monica says "we have no where to go, can't afford a motel room, I don't want to a shelter with her." Chandler says "okay you and your baby can come and stay with me." Monica says "we don't know each from Adam how can I trust you are a decent man." Chandler says "I'm an accountant." "I only want to help and I never would hurt you." "You are safe with me." Monica says "well okay I don't have another options." Monica puts Hannah back in the car seat. Monica stands up buts faints. Chandler says "come on wake up." Monica wakes up. Chandler says "I'm taking you to the hospital have a doctor check you over."

Chandler carries the car seat and helps Monica to walk in. Chandler goes into the exam room. Chandler says to the doctor "I just met her she had fainted." But from the beginning she had her daughter two days ago and her husband kicked them out." The doctor says "okay can you step out so I can examine her." Chandler takes Hannah to the waiting room.

A few minutes later the doctor comes out. Doctor says "I examined Monica and she has post-partum depression and complete exhaustion." "She's gonna need for awhile." Chandler says "okay she's coming home with me." Monica walks out. Chandler says "come on I will take you to my home."

Chandler walks Monica and car seat in. Monica sits down on the sofa. Chandler sits down by her. Monica says "how am I going to raise Hannah with no money." "I had quit my job so I could be stay-at-mom. "Maybe the school will rehire me back right away." Chandler says what, no way you are in no shape to be working this soon after giving birth." "Let me take care of you and Hannah for awhile." "I make good money." "We can go shopping tomorrow." Monica says "thank you so much." During the night when Hannah cried, Chandler got up too.

The next day they went shopping. They were able to find some baby stuff at a thrift store. And they got groceries.

One day Monica's cell rings and its her husband Jeff. Jeff says "I hope you found a place to stay and are okay." Monica says "why do you care? Jeff says "I still care about you, Monica and I want to see my daughter." Monica says "I will think about it." "Goodbye Jeff."

A few days later Monica decides to let Jeff see his daughter. Monica took Hannah over to the house. Jeff spent some time with Hannah while Monica was able to pack up some stuff of hers and more baby supplies. Jeff says "where are you staying? Monica says "Chandler Bing, I met him the day you kicked us out." Later Jeff helps Monica with the boxes. Monica and Hannah left his house.

That night Chandler holds Hannah. Chandler says "you are a cute." Hannah falls to sleep in his arms. Monica takes Hannah upstairs into her crib.

Three weeks later Chandler and Monica have become best friends. One morning there was a knock at the door and Monica got up and answered it. A guy handed her envelope. Monica shuts the door. Monica opens it up and pulls out papers and she is reading that Jeff is suing for custody. Monica is freaking out. Monica calls Chandler to see if he can come home right away.

Fifteen minutes later Chandler came home. Chandler says "You sounded upset on the phone, what's the matter? Monica says "I got these papers a short time ago." "Jeff is suing for custody for Hannah." "I can't lose my daughter." Chandler says "I will get you lawyer whatever you need." Monica says "may as well my divorce started too." Chandler called a lawyer. The next day the lawyer came to the house and talked to them.

A week later the custody hearing began. Both lawyers spoke on why there client should have Hannah. Judge takes an hour lunch to decide. Judge came back. The Judge says "I grant Jeff sole custody of Hannah." Monica faints. Chandler and lawyer went down to her. Chandler says "Monica, honey wake up." Monica wakes up. Monica says "did he just say what I thought." Chandler says "yes." "Lets go home and spent time with Hannah before Jeff comes and gets her.

Chandler and Monica go home. Monica goes upstairs and gets Hannah and brings her down. The baby-sitter left. Monica holds her. Monica says "hi, baby girl you are going to be with your daddy for awhile but we will not forget about you." "And we are going to continue to fight for you." "I love you, baby." Monica kisses her forehead. Chandler takes her next. Chandler says "I have grown to love you." "And I'm going to take care of your mom." Then Jeff came and left with Hannah.

Monica cries and cries and Chandler just holds her tight. Chandler says "I hate seeing you so sad."

A few days later Chandler can't stand seeing Monica so sad. Chandler went to see Jeff at his office. Chandler says "I'm here to talk to you." "Monica is so sad that she doesn't have Hannah." "Even though she is not working I'm have been taking care of them ever since." "Monica doesn't know this yet." "But I'm in love with Monica and Hannah with all of my heart." "Do you want Monica to be unhappy? Jeff says "no, I don't. I will think about it."

A week later one evening Jeff has Hannah and knocking on there door. Monica opens it up and just smiles. Jeff says "I want to talk to you." Jeff came in and sat down. Jeff says "I have been doing a lot of thinking and you need Hannah more than I do." "You have her back." Monica says "Thank you, Jeff." Jeff left. Chandler and Monica hold Hannah and makes funny faces and she just smiles.

The next morning Monica got noticed that she is a free woman now and told Chandler about it. Chandler says to Monica "I have a confession to you." "I love you and Hannah with all of my heart." Monica says "I'm in love with you too." "You have been so good to us I don't know how to thank you." Chandler then leans over and kisses her. Monica says "wow that was amazing kiss." Chandler says "then we better start going out on dates."

One night Chandler and Monica went to a movie and liked it a lot. Another night they to a dance and danced a lot. Monica says "I can't believe we have only known each other six weeks and I that I'm so much in love with you." When they went up for bed. Monica goes to her room. Chandler says "I want you in bed with me." Monica just goes to him.

They got into bed. Monica says "Chandler, if you are thinking what I'm thinking then we can." "I've had my check-up." Chandler says "are you sure? Monica says "yes." Next they made hot passionate love to each other.

The next day Chandler went and bought an engagement ring. That night they are talking. Chandler says "how soon do you want to get married? Monica says "soon, I can't wait to be your wife." Chandler takes out the ring and goes down on one knee. Chandler says "I love you, Monica so much." "Will you marry me." Monica says "yes, I will." She kisses and hugs him. "I don't want wait even six months to marry you." "I don't want nothing big." "How about in three months." Chandler says "okay."

Three months later Chandler and Monica are husband and wife. They had a reception and a dance. That night they went to a hotel that night and made love.

The next day they went on there honeymoon and took Hannah with them. A week later came back home.

Two years later Monica is four months pregnant and they learned they are having twins a boy and a girl.

Five months later she is nine months pregnant. One day she is went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor delivers a baby girl and boy.

Monica holds the twins. Monica says "Lets name them Zachary Cole and Lily Christine." Chandler kisses his wife and children. Chandler says I love you all so much." Two days later Chandler brings his family home.

THE END


End file.
